Return To Start
by Lauraferhr3
Summary: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de empezar todo de nuevo ¿lo harías?, de Hacer un mundo en donde "Ellos" no estén muertos y donde no existiera una guerra, en la cual tu y tu hermano son la unica salvación. Pésimo Summary 100%Nalu


**Kon'nichiwa Mina , si les gusto entonces lo sigo haciendo acepto cualquier critica la verdad no lo tomare a mal porque los comentarios me sirven para poder mejorar como escritora, Dioses de Fairy Tail y Solo te necesito a ti lo continuare más tarde ( cuando la inspiración llegue) curiosamente mientras intentaba tener ideas de los Fanfic va y llega este el cual tuve en un sueño y ya se como lo haré igual mi cabeza tiene últimamente muchas ideas, por ejemplo ya hice un Fanfic llamado el diario de Nashi pero me da pereza pasarlo al computador por que es muy largo, Si después tengo tiempo lo paso y lo subo.**

**En... Fin ( Estoy Viendo últimamente mucho Holasoygerman) aquí les dejo el Prologo de A New Opportunity (Nombre temporal, se aceptan ideas) espero que les guste y Juro solemnemente no abandonar este Fic y publicarlo por lo menos una vez por semana, sin mas que decir los dejare tranquilos para que puedan leer.**

******Aclaro Fairy Tail no es mío es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei ( únicamente el trama me pertenece)**

* * *

**Prologo: A New Opportunity**

Todo era oscuridad, no había nada al rededor, se podía sentir un ambiente frió y desolador, allí únicamente se encontraba una chica con una melena de extraño color recostada en el suelo, su ropa estaba sucia y desgarrada , la camisa solo cubría un poco mas de su obligo para arriba, su falda estaba algo rota junto sus medias que estaban completamente dañadas, se encontraba sin zapatos, su pelo despeinado con rastros de tierra , su cara sucia y con uno que otro rasguño. La joven quien al parecer estaba dormida, abre lentamente sus ojos, por un momento se queda quieta como si estuviera pensando, de un momento a otro sus ojos reflejan su angustia, preocupación y tristeza, empieza a mirar en todas las direcciones en busca de algo o alguien, pero no lo encuentra y se da cuenta de que esta rodeada de soledad, su propia soledad.

Se recuesta nuevamente en el frió pavimento pero esta vez abrazo su piernas tratando de buscar algo de calor, Su mirada se queda perdida sin brillo, sin vida, En su cabeza miles de preguntas se formulaban pero ninguna con respuesta, Trata de analizar lo ocurrido momentos atrás sin que se de cuenta una lagrima silenciosa recorre su mejilla, la cual no tarda en ser acompañada de muchas otras y poco a poco empieza a sollozar al principio de una manera lenta y un poco calmada llegando al final a gritos desgarradores.

Entre su llanto, empezó a gritar todo lo que se guardaba solo para parecer fuerte ante los demás, aunque era mentira ella sabia que era débil, que era una inútil, ni siquiera podía cuidarse a ella misma como iba a salvar a Fiore , Eso solo lo creía Su tía y el resto del gremio ya que aunque ella aparentaba creerlo , sabia que era imposible y eso lo había comprobado todas la veces en que la gente que quería se arriesgaba solo para salvarla, en esos momentos de peligro su cuerpo no reaccionaba y se tensaba de solo pensar que de nuevo ocurriría, de nuevo alguien sufriría y ella no podía hacer nada, esa era su debilidad no quería ver morir a los demás. En ocasiones quería tener la fuerza de su hermano, quien aun con su personalidad inmadura e infantil siempre lograba ser valiente en los momentos en que se necesitaba, no importaba la adversidad el siempre lograba superarla, si fuera por ella se rendiría en el momento en que supiera que no iba a ganar, Pero Su hermano nunca se lo permitía, el era el único que la apoyaba a no rendirse, y en momentos como este es cuando más lo necesita pero estaba sola. Luego de un rato, se queda profundamente dormida y en sus sueños recordaba los momentos felices junto a su hermano, y una pequeña sonrisa se forma mientras que sus lagrimas paraban.

Se empezó a mover inquieta al recibir unos rayos del sol sobre su cara, abrió los ojos para observar que ocurría a su alrededor pero se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse debajo de un árbol durmiendo a la mitad del bosque, y pensó que todo lo que había ocurrido solo fue un mal sueño, se paro un tanto alegre, Empezó a caminar mirando atenta el paisaje, ese bosque se le hizo familiar pero no era momento de pensar en eso debía de llegar al gremio lo antes posible, luego de varios kilómetros observo el sol, predijo que era más de medio día, pronto llego a un lago y algo hizo CLICK en su cabeza, Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, por que no lo había notado antes, pues a su defensa desde niña no iba a ese bosque ni mucho menos a ese lago, ya que en todo momento estaba entrenando y sus únicos momentos libres se dedicaba a observar desde la gran muralla echa de magia un poco mas allá de Magnolia, el paisaje la prueba viviente de la guerra que se vivía.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, pronto llego a su destino el cual estaba muy diferente a como lo recordaba, era imposible pero por lo menos estaba intacto y eso la alegraba ya que significaba que todo había sido una pesadilla, Respiro profundo antes de abrir con determinación las puertas del gremio y volver a ser aquella chica "fría y sin sentimientos" que siempre mostraba a los demás. Empujo las puertas para encontrarse con algo que nunca espero.

* * *

**Pues en mi sueño no apareció todo esto en realidad me dio la idea, pero no el principio ni el final yo creo que mi imaginación se encargara del resto, el problema es que no se como llamar a la protagonista así que haré una votación por los siguientes nombres**

***Nashi**

***Layla**

***Lyra**

***Cualquier Nombre**

**Ustedes dirán quien es ella lo revelare en el próximo capitulo, la votación sera hasta el próximo cap, espero que les haya gustado.**

**_Si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirla estaré feliz de leerlas_**

**_Sayōnara_**


End file.
